


S.M.I.L.E

by lowi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, also this is very much smiley face and very much not anything else, first time writing for avengers help, yeah fair warning i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowi/pseuds/lowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, everyone smiles. That's about it. Well, Natasha doesn't. Nor Bruce...until he does. But then it's just because Tony is so hypocritical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one (1) unbuttoned shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [belalugosisalive](http://belalugosisalive.tumblr.com/) for betareading.
> 
> Work can also be found at [FFN](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055545/3/S-M-I-L-E).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor is a blasted loudspeaker and Tony gives him brilliant advice.

They confuse him every now and then. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s sometimes completely unaware of what they’re talking about, or what they’re doing. So instead, when that happens, he just smiles. (He has started to note things down whenever this occurs, just out of interest – or boredom, maybe – and so far the chunk of paper on his belt is alarmingly thick.)

“That’s really creepy, you know?” Tony is standing next to him, button-down shirt unbuttoned (another thing Thor doesn’t quite grasp. Why wear something with buttons if you’re not going to actually use them?) and a toothpick dangling in the corner of his mouth.

“What?” he asks.

Tony punches him in the shoulder, so Thor repeats himself. And receives another punch.

“If you were a loudspeaker you’d be blown up so many times,” Tony says, and when Thor opens his mouth to say another “What?”, Tony puts a hand across the blonde’s mouth. “Seriously. _Lower your voice_ ,” he says, his eyebrows knitted together. “Your volume is too loud.”

“It is?” Thor questions. He tries his best to say this not as loud, but Tony seems unhappy with it, as he shakes his head slightly. It makes Thor feel like he’s a lost cause, and he doesn’t want to be that. He makes a mental note of practising speaking quieter.

“It _is_. However, my primary reason for this conversation was in fact your smile. You can’t stand in the doorway looking at the agents with a smile like that on your lips.”

“I cannot?” Thor grabs his hammer when Tony leans close to him.

“You look like a paedophile,” Tony whispers, and then he pats Thor’s back, and leaves.

Thor looks around himself for a second, and his eyes crinkles up in a smile.


	2. two (2) throws of a bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint is so infuriating Natasha throws bottles everywhere around her. Sort of.

“What are you doing?”

Natasha rolls off the mat, and begins to untie her shoelaces. Clint is still lying on his back – a stupid, teasing, smile on his lips. Oh, how she wants it to disappear. “Can’t be that hard to figure out, can it?”

Clint rises slightly, so he’s resting on his elbows. Still smiling, however. “In my eyes, it seems as though you’re leaving, because you don’t want to be defeated anymore. The shame finally having got to you,” he finishes, and now he’s even waggling his damned eyebrows.

“I am leaving, yes.” Natasha kicks her shoes off, trying her best not to aim them at Clint’s face. It’s pretty close, though, but the smile doesn’t even falter when he ducks. “But rather because our session is over, and I don’t particularly feel like spending any more time with you.”

The smile is still there, and it might even have increased in strength. “Too embarrassing to be with someone that’s better than you?”

Natasha doesn’t answer, but grabs her bag from the floor and pads out of the training room on her socks, not even bothering to put on her normal shoes. She _needs_ to get out of there, now. Clint yells something after her, but she slams the door behind her and hopes he’ll take the hint.

Because, seriously. That smile. She quickly gulps down the water she has in her bottle, mirroring herself in the glass door out to the corridor. Her cheeks are burning red, and a few strands of her hair have come undone.

As she begins to push the door open with her foot, someone from the other side pulls it open for her.

“Steve?”

“After you,” he says, and then he grins as well, and even though it’s not even similar to Clint’s smile (this rather making Steve resemble an excited puppy), it still makes Natasha feel like breaking something. Preferably someone’s face.

She grunts, and Steve gives her a thoughtful look. She throws her bottle away, aiming for the waste basket, and if he has to duck, it can’t be her fault, now can it? He should have stood somewhere else.

But she’ll be damned when she sees how his smile doesn’t even waver the slightest, and then he hurries down the corridor towards the lab in which Stark and Banner are working.

She strides back to the paper basket, digs up the bottle, and then she takes a few steps backwards and throws it in there again, with even more force this time. When she turns around, she sees Thor leaning against the wall.

He’s smiling, too.

She can’t take this.


	3. three (3) fading letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce so much would like to get something done. But it's not going very well, with Tony in the room.

Bruce sighs. Loudly. He’s increased the loudness of his sighs excessively over the last ten minutes. Tony is still singing along to _Greased Lightning_.

“Tony.”

“ _She’s a real pussy wagon_ —yes?” Tony looks up, pushing his protective glasses up on his head.

“Would you mind stop singing?” Bruce makes a vague gesture with his hand. “I can’t quite concentrate."

“We all have our ways to concentrate, don’t we? And since ours aren’t compatible, I mean, silence isn’t exactly the same thing as hearing my own voice. I’ll stop, so it’s fair.”

Bruce gives Tony a light smile, and returns to his calculations. His screen is flashing with diagrams, and he’s fairly certain he’s closing in on the solution he’s been searching for all morning.

Then Tony grabs hold of the back rest of his chair and spins it around. “Did you know Point Break’s smile can be real creepy?”

“What, how?” Bruce spins right back, trying to return to his screen. He’s so close, dammit. He can’t let it go now.

“I mean, everyone seems to believe it’s the sunniest, nicest ever, but you know, found him staring at Barton and Romanoff as they trained, with that very smile.”

“And?” Bruce has dug his heels into the floor and tries to wriggle his chair back around, but Tony is letting all his weight lean on the backrest.

“ _And_ ,” Tony punctuates heavily, “he looked kinda like he’d jerk off to it.”

Bruce raises his eyebrows slowly. “Well. I’m quite certain that’s just how he looks. I mean... It’s Thor.”

Tony lets go off the chair and Bruce sort of stumbles around on it as he hadn’t noticed how hard he’d been trying to defeat Tony. “But it’s scary!”

Bruce stares at the screen, finally having it in front of his eyes again. Now, where was he?

Tony begins to say something else, but what distracts Bruce is the sudden knock on the glass door. Outside stands Steve, a brown paper bag in his hand which he points at, a huge smile stretched across his face. He seems to have breathed on the glass since there is a bit of haze left, as well as a few fading letters of the word _Tony_.

Tony looks at Bruce.

Bruce snorts and turns back to the screen. “Weren’t we just talking about creepy smiles?”

Tony punches him on the shoulder as he passes, but Bruce can see Tony is also hiding a grin as he joins Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~told you this was stupid~~


End file.
